ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
James Cameron's Sonic Cinematic Universe
The full cast of the franchise in [[James Cameron's Sonic|James Cameron's Sonic]] Cinematic Universe for far. Introduced in the first film Chris Evans - Captain America 2 press conference (cropped).jpg|Chris Evans Kirsten Dunst Cannes 2016.jpg Chris Pratt by Gage Skidmore 2.jpg Sophie Turner by Gage Skidmore 3.jpg Tom Felton 02 (20673956413).jpg Donald Glover TIFF 2015.jpg Ty Simpkins.jpg Emma Stone 2014.jpg Michael B. Jordan by Gage Skidmore 3.jpg 31267ec5e1951f7307ad9fcbce67ec97.jpg 220px-Ben Affleck & Ezra Miller (36072079871) (cropped04).jpg 800px-Jon_Voight_2012.jpg Whoopi-goldberg-marijuana-ftr.jpg Jonah Hill 2012.jpg Sam Elliott.jpg josh_brolin.jpg John Goodman.jpg Harrison Ford by Gage Skidmore 3.jpg * Chris Evans as Sonic the Hedgehog * Kirsten Dunst as Victoria "Vicky" Lane * Chris Pratt as Travis Lawton * Sophie Turner as Princess Elise the Third * Tom Felton as Devon Corvus * Donald Glover as Rick Kane * Ty Simpkins as Miles "Tails" Prower * Emma Stone as Amy Rose * Michael B. Jordan as Knuckles the Echidna * Isabella Sermon as Felicia Lane * Ben Affleck as Shadow the Hedgehog * Jon Voight as Professor Franklin Donovan * Whoopi Goldberg as Ellie Jones * Jonah Hill as Wallace "Wally" Allen * Sam Elliott as Joel Lane * Josh Brolin as Neo Metal Sonic * John Goodman as Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik * Harrison Ford as Abraham Tower * Angourie Rice as Maria Robotnik * Jake Gyllenhaal as Scott Lane * as Nicole the Holo-Lynx * Kevin Grevioux as E-123 Omega * Patrick Dempsey as Michael R. * Henry Goodman as "Mad Mobian * Sean Astin and Taylor Momsen as the journalists who are saved by Sonic, Tails and Knuckles from Corvus' henchmen in the beginning of the film. * Nathan Lane as Orbot * Seth Green as Cubot Introduced in ''Sonic Returns'' * Chris Hemsworth as Silver the Hedgehog * Elizabeth Olsen as Blaze the Cat * Abby Ryder Fortson as Marine the Raccoon * Maggie Gyllenhaal as Angelica "Angie" Lane * Tom Hiddleston as Infinite * Sam Neill as Robert Lawton Introduced in ''Fang the Sniper'' * Ryan Reynolds as Nack the Weasel / Fang the Sniper * as Nicolette "Nic" the Weasel * as Fiona Fox * Tom Hardy as Zavok * Kristen Wiig as Zeena * as Zazz * Adam Driver as Zor * as Zomom * Jackie Chan as Master Zik * as Rouge the Bat Introduced in ''Chaotix'' * as Vector the Crocodile * Oscar Isaac as Espio the Chameleon * Max Charles as Charmy Bee * Zoe Saldana as Julie-Su the Echidna * Jay Baruchel as Mighty the Armadilo * TBD as Ray the Flying Squirrel * Jenny Slate as Hailey Lucas * as Lien-Da the Echidna * John Krasinski and Tony Todd as Dr. Snively/Enerjak * Johnny Depp as Dimitri * Chadwick Boseman as Dr. Finitevus Introduced in ''Rouge the Bat'' * Brie Larson as Topaz * as Jet the Hawk * Zendaya as Wave the Swallow * John Cena as Storm the Albatross * Lea Michele as Breezie the Hedgehog * TBD as Honey the Cat Introduced in ''The Untitled Sonic Sequel'' * Daisy Ridley as Sally Acorn * Alison Brie as Cream the Rabbit * as Antoine D'Coolette * TBD as Bunnie Rabbot * as Rotor the Walrus * TBD as Sticks the Badger * Auli'i Cravalho as Tikal the Echidna * TBD as Mina Mongoose * Courteney Cox as Vanilla the Rabbit * Grant Gustin as Scourge the Hedgehog Introduced in ''Chaotix: Rise of the Iron Queen'' * Ben Schwartz as Benjamin Lucas * Tom Holland as Monkey Khan * Anna Kendrick as Regina Ferrum/Iron Queen Category:Lists Category:Actors Category:Cast Category:Sonic series Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:James Cameron's Sonic Film Series